


Tied Up

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual bondage, Consentacles, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Riding, Tentacle Porn, double genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Fell and Stretch have some fun with bondage and several kinds of genitalia.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts), [alicedragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/gifts).



“Safe word?” Fell said. He was standing next to the bed, holding one of the leather restraints that looped around from underneath the bed.

“Uh… how ‘bout ‘pineapple’?” Stretch lay naked and sprawled on the bed, his magic already starting to pool in his pelvis at just the thought of what Fell was about to do him.

Fell nodded his approval as he placed the cuff over Stretch’s wrist and secured it in place. He then moved around to the other side of the bed to do that one and then both of Stretch’s ankles. “How is it?” he asked after securing the last one.

Stretch tested them by tugging against them “Good.” Not too tight and not too loose. It would get uncomfortable if he were stuck here for long enough but he’d be good for a long while.

Fell made a small sound of approval as he carefully pulled his gloves off and placed them on the bedside table. He deliberately took his time to torture Stretch with the wait because he was an asshole like that. He then sat on the bed and raised an ‘eyebrow’ as he looked at Stretch’s pelvis and the magic coalescing there. “Already turned on huh?”

“Is that really that much of a _stretch_ to believe?” Stretch grinned – their nicknames were a never-ending source of entertainment.

Fell fake groaned. “How many times have I told you not to make puns when we’re having sex?”

“We’re not having sex yet though so it doesn’t count.”

“We’re about to so it counts. So, if you make one more bad joke I’m going to leave you like that for a while.” He would too; he’d done so a couple times in the past. Stretch wasn’t going to push it today even though most of his jokes weren’t bad and Fell knew that, though he’d never willingly admit it.

“Yeah, I know, just get on with it, ‘kay?” Stretch bucked his hips up into the, eager for stimulation. The bindings and his position were making him feel hot.

Fell chuckled, no doubt enjoying his power like the asshole he was. “You’re so impatient, but very well.” He moved a hand to Stretch’s pelvis, dipping his fingers into the inlet and rubbing at his sensitive spots. “You’re going to summon both again for me today, you think you can do that?”

That would take more magic and could be overwhelming sometimes. “Yeah, I’m good for it,” he said, his breath hitching as Fell knew just where and how to touch him to stimulate his magic for what he wanted.

It wasn’t long before his magic took shape, his dick already hard and his pussy already wet. He moaned as Fell’s fingers delved into him, teasing before they withdrew. “Good,” he said with approval as he wrapped his hand around Stretch’s cock next to give it a couple, making Stretch struggle to keep quiet; having them both summoned at once made him more sensitive. “There’s no need to stifle yourself.”

It was embarrassing though. Fell had hardly done anything and Stretch was already being loud and _needed_ more. “Just… fuck me already.”

Fell sighed and shook his head, he didn’t like when Stretch worded it like that. But he straightened, letting go of Stretch’s cock. He then undid his pants and took them off, followed by his shirt – a thing he rarely did because he was insecure about all the scars on his ribcage, refusing to believe Stretch when he told him they didn’t make him look ugly.

He formed in his pooling magic into a pussy and pulled himself back on the bed to straddle Stretch, his magic mere centimeters away from the head of Stretch’s cock. He would’ve thrust up into it if it wasn’t for Fell’s firm restraining hand on his lower spine. Instead Fell lowered himself onto it, lightly rubbing against it for a few seconds to draw needy moans from Stretch before guiding himself onto it properly. His magic was hot and slick as it enveloped Stretch’s, it made Stretch’s pussy ache for stimulation too.

“Ready?” Fell said once he was all way seated on Stretch’s dick. His face was flushed with arousal as he clenched his magic around Stretch – how did he stand to sit so still without even squirming?

“Yeah,” Stretch said. “ _Please_.”

Fell closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Red ecto-tentacles flowed out from his back a few seconds later. One went straight for Stretch’s pussy, thrusting in with no teasing this time, forcing a surprised yelp of pleasure from Stretch’s mouth. The others went to caress his ribs and spine, finding every pleasure spot.

With a soft moan, Fell started moving. He was slow at first, keeping his body’s movements in time with the tentacle’s in Stretch’s pussy. Stretch arched into him, unable to stop the sounds spilling from his mouth as Fell gradually sped up until he was going as hard and fast as he normally did.

Fell’s tentacle was thick, the perfect size to fill Stretch perfectly with each thrust. His magic around Stretch’s was heavenly and tight, like he fit perfectly inside it.

Fell chuckled, his fingers wrapping into Stretch’s ribcage alongside his extra tentacles. “You’re so… loud,” he breathed out, panting and making his own noises of pleasure and exertion; making tentacles used even more magic than double genitals.

“Shut… up.” Stretch couldn’t put up with teasing in this state or hold anything even resembling a conversation. He rolled with Fell’s thrusts and up and down movements on top of him as much as his bindings would allow, even straining against them. Climax was already building in both his genitals. He held it off, letting himself enjoy the building pressure before it spilled over. His pussy first followed a few seconds by his dick, combining to draw each other out and make it more intense, erasing coherent thought under a wash of pleasure.

He relaxed once more a short infinity later, trembling and panting with the aftereffects. Fell had stilled on top of him and inside him, his other tentacles still lightly twirling and caressing Stretch’s ribs and spine.

“Still good?” Fell said, panting and making a visible effort to hold still. “It’s not too much?” He’d get immediately off it was as he’d done in the past.

“Yeah… I’m still good… keep going.” Stretch’s magic still burned with arousal, needing more.

Fell grinned as he started moving again. Slow at first once more but quickly building back up to the previous speed. He was flushed and panting, his extra tentacles writhing against and around Stretch’s ribs as he chased his own release.

Not long later, he came with a reserved moan, digging his nails into Stretch as his already tight pussy clamped down on Stretch. His tentacle thrust in a split second, twitching as it released inside him, flooding his magic with warmth. Stretch climaxed again too, writhing in his bindings as waves of pleasure shot though him again.

He came down panting, his magic aching with overstimulation. He could probably go again anyway though if he wasn’t so tired, technically four orgasms was a lot.

Fell let out a sigh as he pulled himself off Stretch’s now limp cock – orange magic leaking from his pussy – and pulled his tentacles out, allowing cum to leak out of Stretch too. “You good?” he said as he dissipated his magic, including the tentacles, and stood.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Stretch allowed his own magic to dispel too. “I could use a nap though.” Contentedly exhausted, his eyes were drooping as he fought the need to yawn.

“We have to get cleaned up first.” Fell began undoing the leather shackles, checking Stretch’s wrists and ankles quickly before placing each one back under bed.

As each limb was freed Stretch pulled it in to work out the kinks. “Can’t we get cleaned up after a nap?” He didn’t mind being dirty for a little bit, it was just magic, it wasn’t going to hurt them.

Fell ignored him completely like he’d been doing for a while whenever Stretch brought up that sentiment. He cleaned them both up with the wet wipes he kept in there for just that purpose. And managed to convince Stretch to put on a clean tank top and shorts after putting on a fresh pair of clothing himself. Then he rejoined Stretch on the bed, cuddling up behind him to spoon.

“Ya gonna take a nap with me?” Stretch said, relaxing back into him. “’Bout time you realized how nice napping is.”

“No, I’m not taking a nap,” Fell grumbled despite how relaxed his body felt Stretch’s back. “I’m doing this for your benefit, as soon as you’re asleep I’m leaving.”

Stretch yawned, his eyes drooping closed. “Whatever ya say pal.”


End file.
